1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polymer, an organic layer composition including the polymer, and a method of forming patterns using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has developed to an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size. Such ultrafine technique would benefit from more effective lithographic techniques.